vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuki Kuran/Plot summary
Main Article: ''[[Yuki Cross|''Yuki Cross]] Shizuka Hio Following her discovery of Zero's awakened nature as a vampire and his subsequent struggles with blood lust, Yuki chooses to go against taboo and allows Zero to feed upon her in secret. In order to prevent Zero running away, Yuki promises that she will be his ally and that she will kill him if he becomes a level E vampire. Yuki then meets Shizuka Hiou disguised as Maria Kurenai, who offers to allow Zero to drink his blood, thus preventing him from falling to level E, in exchange for either Yuki's blood or Kaname's life. After dancing with Kaname during the inter-class ball, Yuki decides that she cannot kill him, and that she will instead let Shizuka have her blood. However, Zero stops Shizuka from biting Yuki, saying that he does not want Shizuka to take anything away from him. Yuki's secret history Troubled by the gap in her memory, Yuki attempted to ask Kaname to reveal what he knew. Kaname bargained the answer in return for her becoming his lover. Yuki admitted she loves him and agreed to his proposal, but when she didn't get an answer, she attempted to remember on her own, causing herself waking nightmares, at one point almost suffocating Zero. Kaname then bit Yuki and re-awakened her as a pureblood vampire and drinking his blood brought back the complete memories of her past. Yuki was reunited with Kaname as his sister and his betrothed. Returning to her vampire self, Yuki exhibited the uncontrolled return of her vampire powers return and physical changes also occurred. Yuki chose to break her friendship with Zero, aware of the new antagonism between them, however Yuki retained her friendship with her best friend, Yori. Yuki began to sense the danger of Rido's revival and Kaname attempted to remove her from danger. Yuki refused to leave the school, but convinced Kaname to continue his own mission. Yuki's ignored the Artemis Rod's attempts to reject her vampire nature until finally it morphed into a new weapon as a scythe. Rido's return Yuki finally confronted her uncle, Rido, and almost fell prey to his words. Zero interrupted them by attempting to kill Rido. Yuki reconfirmed her vow to be Zero's ally despite being called his enemy. Though Zero attempted to remove her from the fight, Yuki managed to score the killing blow on her uncle. When Zero announced his intention to kill all purebloods, including Yuki, she decides to defend herself. Both fail to attack and Kaname interrupts their confrontation. Yuki prevents Kaname and Zero coming to blows and Kaname leaves. Yuki confirms she is the same person she has always been and tells Zero that she only desires Kaname's blood. Zero confesses that he only desired her blood, and she allows him to drink her blood again. Zero reiterates his intention to kill Yuki and she declares she will run from him to give him a reason to continue living. Yuki breaks down in despair over the position she is now in as Zero's enemy and she finally realizes Zero's true feelings for her. As she cannot change what she is, she resolves to lock up her pained heart instead. She collects her things including the Resin Rose, finally recalling Kaname's promise. She later thanks Kaname for remembering the promise she forgot. She leaves the Academy with Kaname but not before seeing Zero carrying his brother's body. Upon their arrival at the Kuran mansion through a hidden entrance, Kaname confesses all his sins to Yuki. Yuki forgives Kaname's deeds and feels guilty for being the cause of these deeds. After a year During the year timeskip, Yuki starves herself refusing to drink as a normal vampire, forcing Kaname to pierce his own wrist to feed her. Aido tutors Yuki in school lessons and Ruka teaches Yuki the etiquette of a noble lady. She spends much time on her own while Kaname is out conducting his affairs. She has no contact with Yori and Kaien during that time. Yuki finally admits to Kaname that her thirst cannot be sated by his blood alone and she has been unable to sever her attachment to Zero, but desires to stay by his side forever. She is upset when Kaname allows this telling her he welcomes anything from her including pain. He then tells Yuki that she should drink his blood as the punishment she wanted from him. Yuki once more meets Zero at the vampire peace party, only to find him as hostile as ever, but her spirits are lifted upon once again seeing Yori. Following the suicide of a hunter who was bitten by a pureblood at the party, Yuki swears to investigate in order to protect her loved ones. New mission Upon questioning the death of Ouri, Kaname impresses upon Yuki the problems caused by purebloods and their failure in desiring to live. He returns the Artemis to Yuki to let her know that he was serious about his desire for Yuki to kill him, should she leave him. Yuki decides to take action and seeks out the pureblood families, offering her services as executor to any that wish to die. During her excursion takes a side visit to the cemetery, during which Yuki is attacked by an aggressive pureblood, named Touma. Zero encounters Yuki and Aido, he takes the injured Yuki to a Vampire Hunter safe house to recover. Yuki however awakens before Zero sets her down and almost ends up biting him. An apologetic Yuki runs rushes off to find Kaname and go home. Revelation of the ancestor As Kaname drinks from Yuki, he admits that he returned Artemis to allow her to be herself, yet hoping that she would realise that somethings are lost causes no matter how hard one tries. Kaname's words trouble Yuki as she senses his depression and is at a loss at how to help him. Kaname admits that he fears her sacrificing herself for one of these lost causes and finally reveals that he is not her brother. Yuki is confused by his words and he carries her to his coffin and lets her drink his blood to reveal his memories of his awakening. Category:Character summaries